The scale on a map is 7cm : 10km. If the distance between two cities is 100km, how far apart in cm are the two cities on the map?
The scale means that every 7cm on the map corresponds to an actual distance of 10km. An actual distance of 100km is the same as 10 $\cdot$ 10km. The distance between the two cities on the map is 10 $\cdot$ 7cm, or 70cm.